Vzpomínky zůstanou
by Hoples
Summary: České dějiny očima ztělesnění národa. OC a lehký náhled do budoucnosti... Kdo si získá důvěru a kdo vzpláče nad výdělkem?
1. Cesta k republice

**Poznámka autora:**

**Tady přináším příběh co měl na DA docela úspěch... no doufám, že tomu tak bude i tady. V příštích dnech přidám i další kapitoly. No doufám, že dostanu odezvu a nebudete na mě zlí ^^

* * *

  
**

Petr sledoval, jak Velkomoravská říše mizí v nenávratnu. Jeho matka co mu dala tolik věcí, ale více se spíš starala o jeho sourozence. On byl jen z části její. Jen zčásti ho mohla ovládat. A jen z části zdědil její lásku. Věnovala se jeho sourozencům Polsku, tehdy mladého státečku, který se svým bratrem Vislanským knížectvím stáli vždy po boku matce. A Slovensku, který stál za ní vždy a pořád se držel její sukně. Starala se i o další Slovany, ale ty už nebyly jejími přímými potomky.

Petr stál na hranici. Koukla se, jak se vojska Francké říše rozpínají a jen mohl bezmocně sevřít svůj malý mečík. Mračil se. Matka byla teď silná, ale její moc ochabovala, cítil to. On se stával silnějším. Jeho pán z rodu Přemyslovců mu to stále říkal. Jeho slova mu asi otravovala mysl, ale nedlouho potom Velká Morava padla a Petr se stal z malého knížectví království. Už ve svých mladých letech byl silný, jeho moc a obávanost jeho vojáků byla ohromná. České bojovníky nikdo v tehdejší Evropě nedokázal překonat ve statečnosti a zručnosti.

Ne všechno bylo hezké, musel se smířit s mnoha podrazy. Slyšel na jméno Bohemia a někteří jeho vládci ho oblékali do dívčích šatů, aby aliance mezi královstvími mohla být stvrzena a on vypadal jako přijatelný spojenec pro ostatní. Stále byl silný, to si říkal, i když mu do zad ryli katolický kříž, který značil jeho víru. V boha on nevěřil, sice lidé kolem něj ano. Ale on ne.

Stal se z něj rebel, jen aby všem ukázal, že s ním musí počítat, nenechal si nic líbit. Byl až moc namyšlený a neustále se rval. Nikdy moc neposlouchal přikázání a moc nevěnoval pozornost svým vládcům.

Tak to šlo až do doby Karla IV. Ten hned na první pohled uhodl, co mladému národu chybí a do jeho domu přivedl Svatou říši římskou, malého stále podmračeného chlapce, kterému se vůbec nelíbilo, že musí přebývat v cizím domě a maličké Slezsko, chlapce s tichým hlasem. Petr to miloval, měl se o koho starat, chtěl se starat, to byla jedna z věcí, co zdědil po své matce.

Když měl na trůn přijít nový král; Karel, kterého začal Petr tajně nazývat Otcem vlasti, přivedl dalšího chlapce do jejich společné domácnosti a to Německo. Petr s láskou pečoval o všechny tři. Ale jeho štěstí netrvalo dlouho. Ještě za vlády Václava IV. bylo Německo a Svatá říše římská odvedeni pryč a Petr zůstal jen se Slezskem, který taky byl odveden pryč a neustále byl vracen. Mladému Čechovi mu ho bylo líto.

Vzbouřil se proti církvi a přineslo mu to jen bolest a krveprolití. Zatvrdil se a přestal projevovat emoce, prostě poslouchal panovníky, kteří nedbali na jeho blaho.

Hubnul, nerostl a hodně zeslábl. V takovém stavu ho našel Rakousko a vzal ho k sobě domů. Čech byl apatický, po nějaké době se v něm probudili jeho bojové a rebelující vlohy. Rakousku se od té doby děli různé divné věci.

Jednou našel chlapce, jak sedí u ponku a cosi vyrábí. Dřevo se pod jeho rukama přeměňovalo v klavírní součástky a starší muž se na to jen s úžasem díval. Po několika dnech byl klavír hotový, už jen struny a černý nátěr mu chyběli.

„Jsi velmi šikovný, Peter," ozval se Roderich německy. Čech se na něj jen apaticky podíval, radost, se kterou kdysi pracoval, byla ta tam.

„Nech si svá falešná slova. Tví panovníci mi slíbili částečnou volnost a osvobození mého národa z rukou germanizace. Kde jsou činy? Nechci slova, chci se vrátit do Prahy. Nelíbí se mi Vídeň. Praha je mnohem krásnější," odsekl mu chlapec, ne už skoro dospělý muž, s prázdným pohledem. Mluvil na něj česky a jeho řeč byla jaksi ucelenější. Roderich se zamračil.

„Národní obrození," informoval ho Petr a vrátil se k lakování dřeva. „Možná jsi o tom slyšel. Vyšla spousta slovníků, ale je smutné, že někteří lidé, kteří se na tomto projektu podílí, nevěří, že český jazyk přetrvá," Petr ani nezvedl hlavu od práce a mluvil monotónním hlasem.

„Ale nedělej si marné naděje, Roderichu. Český národ přetrvá, stejně jako jeho slova." Mladík se zvedl a pevným pohledem se podíval na svého okupanta, který nemohl jinak, než mu věřit.

Piáno nakonec zůstalo u Rodericha jako dárek na rozloučenou po první světové válce, kdy jeho výrobce konečně opustil dům Rakouska a Habsburků a vydal se na pouť domů s úsměvem na rtech.

* * *

Slezsko se v té době neustále vracel a odcházel, že Petr si ho už ani nemohl pořádně užít. Po první světové válce… zmizel.

* * *

„To ne! To nikdy nepřipustím!" mladý národ ječel na mocnosti Evropy. „Nemůžete rozhodnout o … o tak důležité věci beze mě! To nejde! N.. ne?" poslední slovo tiše vydechl s hrůzou v očích.

„Petře," začal diplomaticky Arthur a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Každý musí někdy přinést oběti," řekl mu jako by mluvil s malým dítětem. Slovensko stejně zatvrzele stál vedle svého bratra. Byli teď jedním státem, ale i jemu už lezl opatrovnický syndrom svého bratra krkem.

Oslovený se na něj zhnuseně podíval. „_Dej tu ruku pryč, Římský pse,_" vyštěkl na něj latinsky, jazykem, který se naučil milovat v době Jana Ámose Komenského. Arthur zbledl a pak zrudl, než však stačil něco udělat, ozval se Francis.

„Mon chér, Arthurrr má pravdu. Nechceme další válku, non?" v ruce třímal růži a svůdně na malý národ mrkal. Mladík mu pohled bez emocí oplácel.

„Ještě jednou mi řekneš mon chér, tak ti ukážu, co znamená defenestrace z první ruky," chladný hlas prořízl vzduch. „A nevím, co ty tu mluvíš. Jako by Bonaparte, Johanka z Arku nebyla dost zvučná jména spojená s válkou." Francis se na něj jen usmál a pocuchal mu vlasy, což mu vynesl kopanec mezi nohy. Petr si ho povýšeně měřil, když Francouz před ním padl na kolena.

„Nešahej na mě, nemáš na to právo," kdyby tam byl Roderích určitě by si vzpomněl na ten tón hlasu, který mladík použil. Byl naprosto prázdný, takhle mluvil, když se chtěl někam zavřít a brečet. Nechat veškerou tu lítost a zklamání odtéct společně se slzami. Pavol se jen smutně a omluvně usmál.

„Petře! To nebylo nutné," obořil se na něj Arthur a mladík jen pokrčil rameny. Jemu už bylo všechno jedno. Srdce ho bolelo.

„Jdu splnit svou část dohody. A pak se utopit v alkoholu," _abych zapomněl na bolest srdce a těla, když přijdu o své životně důležité části_, zůstalo nevyřčené a jen pár obyčejných lidí to pochytilo. Ti lidé byli jeho vlastní politici. Oni ho také odvedli poté, co s ním byl Ludwig hotový, mladík se totiž mohl sotva posadit. Pavol smutně následoval svého bratra. Sice dostal on co do těla, ale Slovák tušil, že ani on nezůstane ušetřen. Plánoval jak se tomu vyhnout.

* * *

„Peťa, môj brať," Pavol se na bratra podíval smutným pohledem. Petr se třásl a mířil na něj zbraní.

„T… ty mě chceš opustit! Chceš jít k té sketě Ludwigovi! Hajzle!" zazněl výstřel. Pavol se na bratra nevěřícně díval. Ve stěně za ním zela díra, ze které se kouřilo. Petrovi tekly slzy z očí.

„Je mi to ľúto, brať," Pavol se otočil a odešel. Petr zůstal sám.

* * *

„Vidím, že stále se utápíš v alkoholu," ozval se německý hlas od dveří.

„Dej mi pokoj a vezmi si, co chceš," odvětil mu tiše Petr. Podíval se ke dveřím, kde stál Ludwig. Celý vyzařoval sebejistotu a kontrolu nad situací.

„Ani jsme nenarazili na moc odporu," ušklíbnul se Němec a přešel k malému národu. Ten sledoval každý jeho krok.

„Po té zradě v Mnichově? A po tom co mě zradil i vlastní bratr a bez boje se přidal na tvou stranu?" zeptal se mladík tiše, na víc se nezmohl, jeho ekonomika a tudíž i jeho zdraví bylo podlomené od té doby, co přišel o Sudety a o Slezko. Bylo tam tolik důležitých věcí.

„Taky bych to vzdal, ale nečekal jsem, že národ, který vyhlásil válku samotnému papeži, se vzdá tak snadno," v modrých očích to pobaveně jiskřilo. Možná se mu moc nelíbilo, co bude muset udělat, ale to mu nezabránilo se vysmívat oslabenému mladíkovi. Ten si jen povzdechl a zavřel oči. Viděl jak je jeho Německý návštěvník omámený slovy svého „vůdce".

„Přestaň," sklouzlo tiše z oslabených rtů. „Prosím tě, přestaň." Mladík těžce polknul, když ho ruka oděná v kožené rukavici chytila za bradu a zvedla jí nahoru. Roztřásl se, když cítil horké rty na těch svých studených. A přestal vnímat, když druhá ruka stáhla jeho rozhalenou košili.

„Neboj, budeš pod mou ochranou," zazněl ještě krutý příslib než se Petrův malý dům, ponořil do ponurého ticha, které ovšem nemělo trvat dlouhou.

* * *

„Parašutisté úspěšně zvládli atentát!" ozval se Petrův hlas po drátě. Arthur se maličko usmál na rádio na svém stole. Z hlasu druhého muže, ano už muže, se ozývalo tolik nadšení a života jak už po dlouhou dobu neslyšel. Pokaždé když se mu potají ozval, tak jeho hlas byl tichý a plný smutku. Nyní však zněl… jaksi vítězně.

„To je dobré slyšet, Petře," řekl mu s něžným úsměvem Brit. Byl rád, že no takhle nikdo nevidí, ale byl rád za mladíka, ani si nedovedl představit, jaký musí být život s Ludwigem. Arthur sám se potýkal se svými problémy, ale rád si popovídal s ostatními národy.

Od jisté doby byly vztahy mezi ním a mladým Čechem více jak dobré. Petr mu byl velmi vděčný za záchranu několika set českých židovských dětí, ale stále tam byla určitá hořkost z Mnichovské zrady. I když teď už to byl jen nepatrný náznak.

„Ty!" ozval se nový hlas po rádiu a gentleman si s těžkým srdcem uvědomil, že ten německý přízvuk nemůže patřit nikomu jinému než modrookému blondýnovi.

„Ludwigu!" hlas plný paniky mu jen potvrdil, kdo tak narušil jejich konverzaci. Výkřik doprovodila rána, asi jak spadla židle na zem, když Petr rychle vstával. Rádio čistě přenášelo zvučné ozvěny kroků nohou obutých v armádních botách.

„Zabít svého protektora, ano? Takhle si to plánoval? Ale neboj, já už ty zatracené atentátníky najdu," Brit už držel malý přístroj v rukách a třásl se. Nikdy neslyšel tak chladný a naštvaný šepot.

„A… ale," hlas Petra byl o oktávu vyšší než normálně. Utnulo ho hlasité plesknutí, jak se kožená rukavice dostala do kontaktu s tváří.

„Buď ticho! Já tě tady ochraňuju. Věnuju ti svůj čas a ty se mi odvděčíš takhle? Ukážu ti, jak se nevděk trestá." Chladná slova byla doprovázena tichým výkřikem a tělem dopadnuvším na podlahu nebo na nějaký jiný dřevěný povrch.

„Ne! Prosím ne!" zoufalé volání lámalo Arthurovi srdce, ale nemohl nic dělat než poslouchat jak Ludwig poučoval Čechy o poslušnosti. Brit zjistil, že nějak takhle se choval i on za svých imperiálních časů a udělalo se mu zle.

Po několika úděsných desítkách minut plných různých zvuků, které jako zázrakem nebyly v tu chvíli rušeny statikou, bylo ticho.

„Ještě nechoď spát, to není konec," ozval se skoro něžně Ludwig. Špinavý blondýn skoro viděl, jak se usmívá a hladí zmláceného a zuboženého mladíka po tváři.

Chvilku bylo ticho a nezvaný svědek zatajoval dech, aby mu nic neuteklo.

„N.. ne… tohle ne, prosím, všechno jen to ne!" Ze zoufalého šepotu se postupně stával křik plný šíleného strachu. Arthurovi prsty se pevně sevřeli kolem dřeva rádia. Co se to tam děje?

„Každý čin má své následky. Já jsem sice chtěl jen výstrahu, co jsi už dostal, ale ten mrtvý byl přítel Vůdce. Je mi to líto Petře," Ludwig zněl smutně. Pak se ozvaly kroky a zrychlené dýchání.

„Aaaaa!" výkřik plný agónie a bolesti protrhl ticho a Arthur leknutím upustil malý přístroj. Ten se ke vší smůle rozbil.

Až později zjistil, co se stalo. Až pozdě zjistil, že Němci v zuřivosti vypálili a naprosto vyhladili dvě vesnice nedaleko Prahy. Nikdo z obyvatel starší jak 5 let nepřežil. A malý národ od té doby nosil na krku šátek, který nikdy nesundával. 


	2. Cesta k socialismu

**Poznámka Autorky: Tak jsem se rozhodla dát Vzpomínkám i názvy kapitol... asi je to ehm... trapné... ale no co ^^;... a díky tomu že jsem trochu zmatkář, kdo přišel asi tak před půl hodinkou kdy jsem novou kapitolu updatovala... mohl si přečíst i to co je zatím rozpracované... doufám, že to nikdo nečetl... a když četl, tak to nikomu neřekne ^^;**

**Petr: Si děláš legraci?  
Pavol: Nie...  
Hoples: Ale no tak... řekně te to -mračí se-  
Pert a Pavol: Ne/Nie  
Hoples: Dobře... žádná pálenka...  
Pert: Hoples vzkazuje, že APH není její a kdyby bylo tak by tam Čechy se Slovenskem už dávno byly... pálenku...  
Pavol: Do čerta... předběhl mě...  
**

**

* * *

**

„Československo bude obnoveno do své původní podoby, jakou mělo před válkou," ozvěnou se nesla slova po Karlově náměstí. A dav jásal. Vlajky vlály a všichni se usmívali. I mladík, jehož tvář se nezměnila za posledních několik desetiletí. I on přišel přivítat ruské tanky do ulic Prahy s větvičkou šeříku v ruce. Usmíval se a pozdravil Ivana s vírou, že všechno zase bude dobré.

„Zdravstvuj tě, padruk," ozval se ruský jazyk z úst vysokého muže. Usmíval se na mladíka, který cítil, jak se mu červeň rozlévá po tvářích. Byl jak opilý, za což mohl asi i ten fakt, že minulý den a noc propil.

„Zdravím tě, bratře," řekl a podal ztělesněnému Ruskému národu květinu, co tak drtil v ruce. „Ani nevíš, jak bych vyjádřil vděčnost, kterou cítím." Naivní slova mu sklouzla z úst.

„Staň se socialistou," svůdně zašeptal vtělený ďábel a mladík jen kývnul a nechal se obejmout chladným národem.

* * *

Petr se rozhlížel po planině. Stál tam jediný betonový dům se železnou konstrukcí. Těžko se mu dýchalo, vzduch byl stále zamořený zplodinami. Rozhlížel se, věděl, že ho tu najde. Pro ně jako pro ztělesnění národů radioaktivní spad nebyl nebezpečný, i když v té době o něm moc nevěděli. Jen státy s uranovými doly mohli tušit, že radioaktivita je nebezpečná. Petr k nim bohužel patřil.

„Kiku! Odpověz! Prosím tě, Kiku!" Petr už se neudržel a zavolal Asiata. Na krku měl šátek, se kterým si pohrával vítr jdoucí od moře. Bál se co se s ostrovním státem stalo. Trochu to chápal, i u něj z jeho mapy zmizela dvě města, ale to co se stalo Kikuovi bylo nepředstavitelné. Ano, nechtěl se vzdát, ale to musel Alfred udělat tohle.

Petr zatnul ruce v pěst, když si vzpomněl, že jeden z jeho lidí pracoval jako vedoucí jednoho úseku v projektu Manhattan a potomek Čechů byl na palubě Enoly Gay. Bylo mu do breku.

Doběhl k jediné stojící budově a rozhlédnul se. Spatřil Kikua jak se opírá čelem o betonovou zeď. Došel k němu a vzhlédl.

„Peter-san, proč jsi tady? Jsem nepřítel," šeptl Kiku, když uslyšel jeho kroky a podíval se na něj se slzami v očích. Bylo vidět, že smrt tolika jeho obyvatel si vybrala krutou daň a další podléhali radioaktivnímu záření. Petr se maličko usmál, jediný Kiku mu říkal Peter, jediný on to měl dovolený, vrátil se v myšlenkách o pár let zpátky.

* * *

_Petr na sobě měl černé kalhoty, bílou košili a černou vestičku. I tak mu všechna ta formálnost lezla krkem. Nejraději by měl své košile a obyčejné kalhoty. Sako už si nevzal, na to se jen zamračil a málem ho podpálil pohledem. Namísto toho si přes sebe přehodil šedý kabát a na hlavu posadil svůj klobouček, který by spíš patřil k moravskému kroji. Hlavně ta jásavá žlutá stuha, ale Petr ho nosil rád a nehodlal se ho vzdát._

_Vzpomněl si, co tu měl za práci, v téhle daleké zemi. Vyšel z hotelu, kde se ubytoval a obdivoval architekturu města. „Hirošima," zamumlal si pro sebe a vychutnával cize znějící jméno na jazyku. Byl v Japonsku na přání rektora jedné z fakult ČVUT. V zemi vycházející slunce se nacházel jeden z jeho studentů a on se chtěl přesvědčit, že mu to zde svědčí._

_Vykročil. Musel zajít… kam to měl vlastně jít? Podíval se nahoru, uviděl betonovou stavbu, která k sobě strhávala pozornost v moři dřevěných a papírových domků. Vypadala evropsky na rozdíl od ostatních staveb. Petr se k ní vydal a víc se zabalil do svého svrchníku, bylo totiž poněkud chladné březnové ráno._

_Pomalým krokem došel k vysoké budově, která už jen čekala na slavnostní otevření. „Působí až cizorodě," zamumlal si malý národ pro sebe a s rukama v kapsách se rozhlížel kolem. Spatřil Evropana podobně oblečeného jako on jak se baví s mladým asiatem._

_„Promiňte, nejste Jan Letzel?" zeptal se, když došel ke dvojici. Podíval se na tmavovlasého mladíka a pak svůj pohled zase přenesl na rodáka. Ten se na něj usmíval._

_„Je zajímavé slyšet češtinu po tak dlouhém čase. Ale netušil jsem, že do Japonska smí vycestovat kdokoliv," podivil se starší muž anglicky, zřejmě bral ohledy na Japonce. Petr se na něj znovu podíval a zamračil se. S povzdechem přešel taky do angličtiny._

_„Posílá mě rektor vysoké školy, na kterou jste chodil. Chtěl se ujistit, že vám nic není a jste v pořádku. A pokud jde o to cestování… řekněme, že mám speciální povolení," mladík se zasmál tajemně._

_„To jsem rád, že vás poslal. Můžete mu vyřídit, že se mám skvěle a v Japonsku se mi vede nadmíru dobře," postarší muž poplácal mladíka po rameni a ten se na něj mile usmál. Jan se nakonec uklonil Japonci a plynulou japonštinou mu cosi sdělil. Petr jen nechápavě koukal. Proč se ukláněl?_

_„Pokud mě omluvíte, musím se podívat ještě nějaké věci ohledně téhle budovy." Čech jen kývnul hlavou a zadíval se na Asiata s jistou dávkou nejistoty._

_„Uhm, r… rád vás poznávám! Jsem Petr Slavik," nejistě k němu natáhl ruku a trochu se orosil pod neemotivním pohledem Japonce. Ten se po chvíli uklonil._

_„Moc mě těší Peter-san. Já jsem Honda Kiku," ozval se sametový hlas a Petr se cítil velmi zahanbeně kvůli svému docela hlasitému a hrubému hlasu. A navíc tenhle Honda vypadal tak křehce. Asi za to můžou ty roky izolace._

_„Uhm, pokud by vám to nevadilo, tak bych byl rád, kdybyste mi říkal Petr… ne Peter," zamumlal nejistě a podíval se do strany, nevědíc jak se chovat. Asiat se zamračil a zkusil to několikrát vyslovit. Nakonec to Petr vzdal. Protože takové patvary co z toho vznikly, ještě nikdy neslyšel._

_„No, když vám to tak nejde, tak zůstaneme u toho Peter," usmál se a česky si pro sebe dodal: „I když je to České království."_

_„Opravdu? To jsem netušil. Ale jelikož vám rozumím, tak musíte být národ. Odkaď prosím jste?" ozval se Kiku a Petr na něj vytřeštil oči a zrudnul až za ušima._

_Japonec nejdřív nevěřil, že Češi jsou národ, ale po tom co se Petr urazil a trucoval dvě minuty, tak se jen blahosklonně usmál a kývnul na to, že mu věří._

_Když překonaly počáteční nervozitu z odlišných kultur, tak se docela rychle spřátelili a po dobu Petrovi návštěvy si hodně povídali o historii svých zemí a jejich kultuře._

* * *

Kiku ho vytrhl ze zamyšlení, když ho zatahal za rukáv. Smutně se díval do země a Petr se maličko usmál. „Pokud budeš chtít, Kiku, tak ti pomůžu dojít domů," řekl mu mile a počkal si na svolení, aby mohl na Japonce šáhnout. Tmavovlasý mladík se na něj usmál. Petr mu úsměv oplatit, podepřel ho a společně odešli ke Kikuovi domů aby si mohl Japonsko odpočinout.

* * *

Když se z Japonska vrátil domů, u dveří jeho domku stál Ludwig. Nevypadal moc nadšeně a maličko se mračil. Petr kolem něj prošel, jako by tam nebyl. Prostě odemkl dveře a Ludwig otevřel ústa, aby mu něco řekl, když mu malý národ praštil dveřmi před nosem. Němec byl chvilku překvapený a pak neurvale vtrhl do obydlí.

Petr už seděl v obýváku v křesle a popíjel pivo. Tvářil se nezaujatě a na Ludwiga se ani nepodíval. Stále předstíral, že tam Němec není.

„Petře! Dávej pozor! To co děláš Sudetským Němcům je naprosto nemorální!" Mladík se na naštvaného Árijce podíval. Maličko se ušklíbnul.

„No a? Mám ti připomenout Lidice, Ležáky? Nebo boje v Praze? Povstání? Politické vězně? Plynové komory? Tu parodii na šťastné židovské město, co jsi předvedl Společnosti národů v Terezíně?" Hlas Čecha byl plný krutého pobavení. Nepokrytě se krutě usmíval a pomalu si rozvazoval rudý šátek; indikující jeho budoucí směřování; co neustále nosil kolem krku. Ludwig stiskl zuby, tohle se mu nelíbilo, ale nemohl popřít ani jednu z těch věcí. Šátek klesnul k zemi a odhalil dvě popáleniny, ještě skoro čerstvé a rudé na kůži malého národa.

„Je mi z tebe zle, Německo. Utlačoval jsi moje lidi, bral děti, co se ti líbili, že byli z tvé zpropadené árijské rasy; zabíjel jsi pracovité a spořádané občany. Nutil jsi mi ten tvůj nelibě znějící jazyk, jako kdysi Roderich!" hlas Petr nabíral na síle a mladík se postavil. „A ty teď přijdeš a žádáš po méně cenné rase, aby se zacházela s těmi tvými fanatiky v rukavičkách!" Petr už řval, ruce zatnuté v pěst a třásl se potlačovaným vztekem.

„Petře-"

„Ticho! Nechci nic slyšet! Možná… možná za pár let toho budu litovat," polknutí a chvilková odmlka. „Ale teď to po mě nechtěj. Ty rány jsou ještě moc čerstvé. A nebudu bránit lidem v jejich pomstě. I když je to na nevinných Němcích," jak předtím Petr řval, teď skoro šeptal se slzami v očích. Ukázal na dveře.

„Odejdi. Odejdi Německo a už nikdy se nevracej. Nechci tě ve svém domě už vidět. Nechci ti už pomáhat. Pro mě už neexistuješ." Jakmile Ludwig slyšel tyhle slova, věděl, že ani to jak ho Spojenci trhají na kusy, si nezíská zpět důvěru malého národa. Ani jeho sympatie. Spíš by jím Petr ještě víc opovrhoval.

„Jak si přeješ, Petře," pronesl dutě a s pohledem upřeným před sebe vyšel ze dveří. Na prahu se však zastavil. „Vím, že mi teď nebudeš naslouchat. Ale chci ti dát dobrou radu. Dej si pozor na Ivana. Není to dobrý spojenec." Cítil na zádech upřený pohled Čecha a věděl, že jeho rada padla na neúrodnou půdu. Povzdechl si a odešel.

Na cestě ještě potkal Pavola, který šel navštívit svého bratra. Vyměnili pohledy. A pak se jen minuli. „Dej pozor na bratra," zašeptal jeden druhému.

* * *

Petr se díval na zprávu o vysídlování Sudetských Němců a usmíval se. Ludwig tomu říkal vyhnání, ale tenhle transport byl schválen v Postupimi, tak nemohl proti němu nic moc říct. Na rtech mu hrál krutý úsměv. Ano, věděl, jak se někdy rabuje v domech po Němcích. Věděl, jak se vojáci neurvale chovají k obyčejným sudeťákům. A bylo mu to jedno.

„Třetí říše zanikne," zašeptal si pro sebe a podíval se na kalendář. Hlásal rok 1946. Svobodné volby. Svobodný národ plný socialistů. Pro východně orientovaná vláda. Ušklíbl se.

„Ludwigu, jak ty mě, tak já tobě. Oko za oko, zub za zub. Nechť si na tvé zdechlině pochutnají mrchožrouti." Chladný smích se rozlehl místností.

* * *

**KOmentáře jsou velmi vřele vítané ^^ **


	3. Cesta k demokracii

**Poznámka Autorky: Zmlsám vás a dám vám dvě kapitoly v jednom dni ^^ to jsem hodná co? **

**Petr: -píská si-  
Hoples: přestaň  
Petr: -píská dál-  
Hoples: -vytáhne kladivo a flákne ho po hlavě- mluv  
Petr: Au! Hoples nevlastní APH kdyby jo, tak by mě nemlátila kladivem po hlavě...

* * *

  
**

Mladík se díval z okna a usmíval se. Byl zrovna rok 1968 krátce po zahájení nového školního roku. Petr upíjel ze své sklenice piva. „Jak je krásně," povzdechl si. Komunismus se pomalu uvolňoval, ale stále to byl komunismus, i když bratr by si přál demokracii, Petrovi to takhle vyhovovalo. Ideologie kdy všechno je všech, tak moc mu to připomínalo Husity a jejich víru. Usmíval se. I když Pavol to neschvaloval, stále věřil, že Ivan je hodný národ.

Dubček opravdu odváděl dobrou práci. Dokonce vrátil Pavola do jeho právoplatného domu. Petr se maličko usmál, Dubček možná byl Slovák, ale dýchal a žil pro oba národy.

„Krásný, da?" ozval se hlas za ním. Petr se zakuckal a rychle se otočil na nově příchozího. Zmateně zamrkal.

„I… Ivane? Co ty tu děláš?" ozval se zmateně. Věděl, že se nepodařilo poprvé splnit pětiletku, ale to asi nebyl důvod návštěvy samotného ruského národa.

„Jen jsem se přijel podívat, jak se ti daří, soudruhu," fialové oči přišpendlili mladého muže k zemi. Petr to nechápal. Proč se na něj Ivan tak dívá?

„To… to je … asi normální?" zašeptal mladík a všiml si dalších lidí za Ivanem. Zachmuřil se. „Kdo…" slova mu odumřela na rtech, když postavy vystoupili do pokoje. Zmatení jím procházelo ve vlnách, které přinášely další a další otázky.

„To je jen můj doprovod, Feliks, Gilbert, Elizavéta a Kalina. Přeci znáš svoje soudruhy a své povinnosti, da?" Petr couvl, když se podíval na výrazy svých takzvaných přátel. Všichni se na něj dívali jako na budoucího obětního beránka nebo jako na zrádce. Zavrtěl hlavou. Nechápal. Byl přeci dobrým socialistou, myslel všechno, co řekl upřímně.

„Nechápu, co … co se stalo? Co jsem udělal? Proč jste tu?" Čech těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého, než se najednou přímo před ním objevil Ivan s chladnýma očima a s úsměvem na rtech.

„Zlobivé děti se mají potrestat, da?" chytil malý národ pod bradou, stále se usmívajíc. Petr jen tiše kroutil hlavou a cítil paniku, jak se ho zmocňuje. Pohled mu zabloudil k jeho hnědovlasému bratru, který vešel do místnosti jako poslední, drželi ho mezi sebou Gilbert a Feliks. Pavol se na něj nedíval, pohled měl zavrtaný do podlahy. Ruka kolem Petrova hrdla se sevřela ještě víc a maličko ho nadzvedla.

„Já jsem tady, tavaryš," zašeptal tiše Ivan a zvedl Petra ještě víc. Obličej mladého muže pomalu měnil barvu. Sevřel prsty kolem ruky v rukavici a snažil se jí aspoň trochu uvolnit. Až když jeho stisk pomalu ochaboval, ho Ivan pustil. Mrštil jím o zem a chladně se na něj podíval.

„Netrestej Pavola… můžu za to všechno já," dostal ze sebe Petr a Slovensko jen zamítavě zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle přeci nemohl chtít. Tohle všechno bylo jeho dílo. Už nechtěl žádné tyhle ty politické směry. Chtěl, aby si všichni byli rovni, i když to Petr ještě neviděl.

„Petr, nerob tak. Sme bratmi. Nečiň tak," zaprosil mladík a snažil se vytrhnout ze sevření svých soudruhů. Petr se jen ušklíbl a podíval se na něj.

„Non, mon cher," řekl mu se smutným pohledem. Pavol zavrtěl hlavou, viděl, o co se Petr snaží, chtěl vyprovokovat Ivana, aby jeho nechal na pokoji. Ale copak jeho bratr nevidí, že už je dostatečně silný a velký, aby se o něj nemusel starat? Pavol zuřil. Proč Petr bere všechnu vinnu na sebe? Ivan ho zabije! Slovák se snažil vyškubnout ze sevření Západního Německa a Polské lidově-demokratické republiky. Nedařilo se mu.

„Padruk, niet, tavaryš. Moc jsi mě zklamal," usmál se Ivan a zvedl ocelovou trubku nad hlavu. Pavol s hrůzou sledoval, jak dopadla na hlavu jeho bratra. Vzepřel se ještě víc. Kdyby tak měl u sebe svou valašku, tak by to nebylo ani otázkou minut, aby se osvobodil. Ale bez ní, se musel dívat na to, jak jejich zachránce mlátí jeho bratra.

Konečně bylo bití u konce a Ivan pustil Petra z ruky. Mladík už zavíral oči, že upadne do příjemného bezvědomí, když ho Rus nakopl. Sladce se na něj usmál, sundávaje si rukavice. „Ale tavaryš. Ještě nechoď spát. Pravý trest začíná," řekl mu vesele

Pavol se přestal zmítat a jen se s hrůzou koukal, jak Rus pokleká u jeho bratra a ten se ani nebrání. Jen chvějící se ruce mu napovídaly, jak moc se bojí. Otevřel pusu aby na Ivana zaječel, ale tu mu Feliks zakryl. Když se naštvaný Slovák na něj podíval, jen neznatelně zavrtěl plavou hlavou. V očích měl smutek. Vždyť i jeho příbuzného tam Ivan trestá. Odvrátili od sebe pohled.

Pavol se podíval na Gilberta. Ten měl rty sevřené do tenké linky a díval se před sebe. Jen to jak se mu neznatelně pohybovaly svaly na čelisti, ukazovalo jak moc je stresovaný. Asi teď byl velmi rád, že jeho bratr není pod nadvládou Ivana.

Ticho rozřízl jako nůž výkřik plný bolesti. Slovensko sebou škubnul a ještě pevněji sevřel víčka, o kterých ani nevěděl, že je má zavřený. Snažil se vypudit i veškeré zvuky, které se rozléhaly místností, ale moc mu to nešlo.

„_**Prečo**__?"

* * *

_

„Poprosil jsem vojska Varšavské smlouvy, aby mi pomohly potlačit politický vývoj v zemi, který zapříčinily nekalé živly, které se vetřely do vlády, a chtěli rozvrátit Československý socialismus. Jejich zásah a pobyt na území mého státu je naprosto chtěný. Byly pozvány."

Pavol sledoval, jak tyhle naučené lži plynou z bratrových úst. Prázdný pohled měl upřený nikam, když mluvil k shromážděným národům. Ivan se vedle něj usmíval. Feliks, Gilbert, Elizabeta a Kalina se dívali do stolu, stejně jako ostatní socialistické republiky, všichni se báli jen upozornit na to, co říká mladý Čech je lež. Že lže všem, hlavně západnímu kapitalistickému bloku, který ho z části osvobodil. Ale mladík toho nedbal, s úsměvem lhal, aby se ušetřil dalšího bití a dalších trestů. Ivan se jen dál usmíval.

Slovák přesunul svůj pohled na opačnou stranu stolu. U něj seděli Západní mocnosti. Pomalu klouzal pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Anglické země se na mluvícího Čecha dívali s nedůvěrou, hlavně paranoidní Američan mhouřil oči a čekal, kdy se národ podřekne, že to de fakto byla invaze, kterou si nevyžádal.

Ale žádný takový přeřek nepřišel. Petr perfektně odcitoval to, co mu Ivan napsal a znovu si sedl. Jen jeho bratr si všiml, jak sebou nepatrně škubnul, když dosedával. Ale jeho prázdný úsměv nikdy neopustil jeho tvář. Ivan ho pochvalně poplácal po ruce a dál se věnoval očnímu souboji s Amerikou. Studená válka byla neúprosná.

* * *

„Bratiek! Počkaj na mne!" zavolal na svého bratra Pavol po té schůzi. Ten šel pomalu před ním a na jeho zavolání se zastavil. Pomalu se na něj otočil a smutně se usmál. Hnědo-zelené oči se setkaly s hnědými. Pavol natáhl ruku, aby se bratra dotkl, připadal mu tak smutný.

„Pa… Pavole," zašeptal Petr a Slovák jen mohl přihlížet, jak se zapotácel. Čech se ztěžka opřel o zeď, díval se na zem, pomalu zavřel oči a stejně pomalu je otevře, ale to už se koukal na svého bratra.

„Jsem unavený," zašeptal jen. Pak už jen cítil, jak se propadá do tmy.

* * *

Probudil ho zpěv. Otevřel zmateně oči a podíval se kolem sebe. Pavol seděl v křesle a četl si knížku, když si všiml, že bratr je, vzhůru usmál se.

„Konečně jsi hore_,"_ řekl Petrovi a položil knížku. Přešel k posteli a sedl si na ní. Položil hnědookému blondýnovi ruku na čelo. „Už nemáš teplotu."

„Co se děje venku? Proč zpívají?" zeptal se Petr. Otočil hlavu tak aby viděl aspoň trochu modré oblohy venku z okna. Pavol se usmál a dal si jeho hlavu na klín, pohladil ho po vlasech. Tak jak to kdysi dělal jeho bratr jemu.

„Naši hokejisti vyhrali nad Rusáky," řekl mu s něžným úsměvem. Čech mu ho oplatil. Slabě pokýval hlavou.

„To jsem rád. Moc rád. Zaslouží si to," usmál se na bratra a s hlavou natočenou k oknu poslouchal zpívaná hesla jako: „Vy jste k nám přijeli s tanky, my jsme vám dali čtyři branky." A jiné. Pavol se mu probíral ve vlasech a usmíval se také. Zase to bude dobré.

* * *

Pak přišel rok 1989. Už na začátku toho roku byl Petr uvězněn na Hradě a v případě Pavola v Bratislavě. Hlavně byli drženi od sebe, aby nedělali moc velké problémy. Oba ale tušili, že tenhle rok znamená změny. Velké změny, už Polsko v roce 1980 a po roky následující zakládal nekomunistické strany, co musely být uznány. Nemělo to trvat dlouho, i když ostatní země si nemyslely, že v politicky a ekonomicky stabilní zemi jako byla ta jejich, se něco stane.

Ale přišly demonstrace. Studenti vyzívali ke stávkám. Herci a inteligence se bouřili. Cítil ten neklid a usmíval se. Konec je nedaleko. Spokojeně se opřel o zeď ve svém vězení. Už zbývalo jen čekat.

* * *

Když ho konečně našli, seděl u zdi a spokojeně pochrupoval. „Pane?" kdosi mu zatřásl ramenem a on otevřel oči, aby se podíval do tváře Václavu Havlovi. Petr se usmíval.

„Zdravím, rád vás poznávám, pane prezidente," řekl mu a postavil se. Oprášil si kalhoty a narovnal se do plné výšky. Podal překvapenému politikovi ruku. „Já jsem ztělesnění českého národa. Ale pokud chcete, můžete mi říkat Petře," mladík se usmíval na nového demokratického vůdce, který na něj zmateně mrkal. Nakonec mu přeci jen ruku podal.

„T-těší mě," dostal ze sebe překvapený politik a Petr konečně po dlouhé době vyšel z místnosti, která mu skoro rok byla vězením. Zhluboka se nadechl a protáhl.

„Pokud to nevadí, půjdu za bratrem a pak se pořádně opijeme na vítězství," usmál se přes rameno na muže a ani nečekal na odpověď. Odešel za Pavolem.

* * *

„Tohle asi bude… konec?" Zeptal se Petr nejistě a podíval se přes stůl na bratra. Ten se usmíval. Hrdě kývnul. Blondýnova nálada klesla pod bod mrazu. Takže jeho bratříček ho opouští.

„Peťuška neboj sa, stále budem tvojim bratrikom," ušklíbl se Slovák a strčil mu papír o rozvodu. Petr si papíry přečetl. Vše se zdálo být v pořádku, vypořádání a tak. Zvedl pohled ke svému Slovanskému bratru a znovu si smutně povzdychl.

„Opravdu to chceš? Když jsme byly tak dlouho spolu?" zkusil to znovu Čech, nějak se mu nechtělo vzdávat bratra, který tu byl vždy u něj a pomáhal mu v těžkých časech. Stále v něm viděl to malé neohrabané štěně, co se batolilo mámě za sukní.

Pavol odhodlaně kývnul. „Isto že, bratiek. Už sem veľkým," řekl mu mile a usmál se na něj. Petr se zamračil. Stále váhal, ale nakonec s poraženeckým úsměvem podepsal papíry o rozvodu. Podal je Slovensku.

„Tady, kdo by se vydržel dívat na ten tvůj štěněčí pohled?" zeptal se, nemohl si odpustit malé škádlení. Pavol se ušklíbl a pak se jeho oči rozzářily. Skočil na svého bratra a povalil ho na zem. Špinavý blondýn vyjekl a zamračil se na bratra.

„Co to děláš, Pavole?" zamračil se. Odpovědí mu byl jen úšklebek a pak ho začal mladší národ lechtat. Petr vytřeštil oči, chvilku to trvalo, než se začal nekontrolovatelně smát.

„Bratiek, už som veľkým, tak si o mne nedelaj starosti," smál se brunet a odhodil si krátké vlasy z očí. Stále lechtal svého bratra, chtěl se s ním rozloučit v dobrém a navíc kdy mohl tohle udělat beztrestně?

„Dejte pokoj,"ozval se otrávený hlas. Bratři vzhlédli a podívali se na otráveného Brita. Ten se na ně mračil, až to vypadalo, že jeho enormní obočí je jedno veliké chlupaté cosi, co má místo horní poloviny obličeje.

„Jen žárlíš," pronesli oba najednou. „Protože ty a Alfred jste se hrozně," oba najednou protáhli o ve slově hrozně: „pohádali a já s bratrem se máme tak rádi," dokončili svou simultánní řeč a společně vyplázli na upjatého Brita a ostatní národy kolem jazyk. Opravdu to nebylo obvyklé, aby se dva státy rozešly v míru.

„Můžete s tím přestat? Jste horší jak malé děti," zamračil se na něj Ludwig. Odpovědí mu bylo dvojí zasmání.

* * *

**Vzkazy a připomínky jsou přijímány s láskou **


	4. Cesta ke konci

**Poznámka autorky: Tohle je další část Vzpomínke, omlouvám se všem čtenářům na , že jim tuto povídku servíruju až jako druhým, ale azse jí máte v lepší kvalitě než ti na Devu. Taaaakže hezké čtení a prosím žádné flambování nebohé autorky! **

**Petr: Hoples je líná a neví co chce... **

**Pavol: Hej *kývne***

**Hoples: Kušujte! A jestli chcete vrátit svoje pití tak sem hoďte vysvětlení!**

**Oba: *rychle* Hoples nevlastní Hetalii jen si půjčila některé její postavy, nevydělává psaním této povídky!  
**

* * *

_Rudá. Rudé. Všechno kolem něj bylo rudé. Nebe, země a i on. Rozhlížel se. Kolem něj ležela těla. Zadíval se pořádně. Byly to mrtvoly ostatních národů. Zírali na něj prázdnými pohledy. Přikril si ústa rukou, jen aby ucítil cosi vlhkého na rtech. Udělalo se mu špatně z té kovové vůně krve. Věděl co je na jeho rukou. Nechtěl se podívat, ale udělal to. Roztřásl se, když mu pohled padl na temně rudé ruce._

_„Není to krása tati?" ozvalo se za ním, než ho kdosi objal zezadu. Byly to štíhlé útlé končetiny dívky s havraními vlasy a temným pohledem. Věděl, že je to její vina. Tohle všechno. Jelikož ona sama byla krvavá ještě víc jak on._

_„Už jsi jen a jen můj."

* * *

_

„NE!" vykřikl a probudil se. Vyskočil na nohy. Celý se chvěl, při vzpomínce na ten divný sen se mu chtělo zvracet.

„Petr?" ozvalo se tiše vedle něj. Nereagoval. Jen se jako ustrašený králík s doširoka rozevřenýma očima díval na stůl před sebou. Usnul na zasedání Národů. Snažil se uklidnit, ale třas nešlo jen tak dobře potlačit. Pavol se zvedl a dal mu ruku na rameno.

„Nešahej na mě!" vyjekl Čech a odskočil od svého bratra, jako by ho něco spálilo. Držel si rameno a roztřásl se ještě víc. Proč se toho doteku tak vylekal? Ani sám nevěděl. Pavol se na něj udiveně díval.

„Petr? Tvoje oči, sú zelené," zašeptal. Natáhl k němu ruku. Mladý Čech rozevřel oči ještě víc a zakroutil pomalu hlavou.

„N.. ne, prosím ne," zašeptal a pak se otočil a se strachem, jaký ještě nikdy nezažil, utekl ze zasedací místnosti.

„Petr? Čo to bolo? O-on sa ma bál?" Slovák byl šokovaný. Zůstal tam stát s ruku nataženou. „On se ma bál," zašeptal a zmateně svěsil hlavu. Zakroutil pomalu hlavou. Stále šokovaný se posadil, Feliks se na to celé díval a mračil se. Naposledy když viděl Petrovi oči zelené, předpověděl druhou světovou válku.

Venku zatím Petr utíkal pryč od toho strašného místa. Nějak se dostal do tmavé chodby, kde ho tak nemátlo světlo. Opřel se o stěnu a pomalu sjel na zem. Dýchal zhluboka a snažil se zaplašit výjevy svého snu.

„Ne, nebylo to skutečné," šeptal si pro sebe a odrecitoval starou formulku na zaplašení zlých snů. Ale záblesky tu stále byly. Zamračil se. Proč by zabíjel ostatní národy? A kdo byla ta dívka, které se tak bál a zároveň jí tak miloval? Nevěděl.

„Boha moja, co se stane? Co se to děje?" Svezl se na zem a opřel si hlavu o kolena. Zhluboka dýchal a snažil se uklidnit. Musel přijít na to, jestli to bylo vidění, nebo jen zlý sen. Potřeboval to vědět. Mohl by tomu třeba zabránit.

„Kdo je ta dívka?" zašeptal ještě. Byl vyčerpaný, v hrudi ho už několik let bolelo. Bál se co se děje s Prahou. Jeho milovaným městem se stovkami věží a temných uliček, které tak rád procházel a nechal na sebe promlouvat staletí a novodobé dějiny. Vytáhl malou lahvičku, co mu visela kolem krku. Zadíval se na čirou tekutinu v ní a zachvěl se.

„Nechci vědět," zašeptal a odzátkoval maličkou lahvičku, byl v ní sotva lok té divné čiré tekutiny. Zaklonil hlavu. Vylil si obsah fiálu do krku. Přeci jen o něm hodně národů tvrdilo, že je ignorant.

Zavřel oči a upadl do bezvědomí, doufaje že ho někdo najde. Nebo že zapomene na ten děsivý výjev.

* * *

Feliks se, chvilku po tom co Petr odběhl, zvedl a beze slova odešel. Zanechal za sebou zmatené národy, ten pohled v jeho očích. Nikdy ho neviděli tak vážného.

„Počkaj!" zvolal Pavol a odběhl za ním. To rozproudilo zmatený šepot. Ivan se mračil na dveře, co měli jen jeho příbuzní zaluben?

„Prečo si tak odběhl? Feliks? Čo sa stalo Peťuškovi?" zeptal se Pavol s panikou v hlase. Marně se snažil přijít na důvod toho nesmírného strachu v bratrových očích.

„Měl vizi," řekl prostě Polák a dál prohledával chodby budovy Národů. Brunet se na něj zamračil

„Ako vtedy? Keď sa zložil z predzvesti druhé svetové váľky?" zeptal se a vztek v něm začínal kypět. Tehdy ho Feliks jen odmával a smál se, že on je zabezpečený. Ale on neviděl, jak moc to jejich sourozence sebralo, jak vymýšlel plány jak se ubránit Německu… jak Felikse zachránit. Nakonec po vysilujících několika měsících, kdy to už Pavol nemohl vydržet, jelikož Petr za ním stále chodil a ošetřoval ho, jako nějaká starostlivá kvočna, Slovenský národ odešel a nechal svůj český protějšek napospas vlkům. Teď si to vyčítal.

„Ano, jako tehdy. A to jak se bál… mám strach, že by mohl udělat hloupost," vážnost v hlase jinak bezstarostného národa udivila i jeho mladšího sourozence. Nyní viděl, jak moc vážné by to mohlo být. Dál hledali.

„Tu je!" ozval se najednou Pavol a odběhl k ležící postavě v temné uličce. Opravdu tam ležel Petr.

„Zatraceně, doufám, že nevypil ten čistej líh, co nosí na krku! To by mu smazalo vzpomínky, ani on nedokáže strávit čistej líh," zaklel Polák a poklekl k mladšímu Slovanovi. Opravdu našel maličkou flakónku prázdnou. Povzdechl si.

„No, ať to už bylo cokoliv, muselo to být strašlivé." Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a pak se Slovákem odnesli mladíka na pokoj.

* * *

„Nechápu to," mladík se podíval na národy v zástupu, jak čekají na svoje hvězdy. On sám se na ni netěšil, valná většina národa nechtěla do EU, ale byla líná se zúčastnit referenda. Cítil se otupělý, jeho občané propadali apatii. Souboje politických stran je začínaly odrazovat od politické aktivity. Povzdechl si.

Konečně se, Francis a Ludwig, ti co s tímhle nápadem přišli jako první, zastavili před ním. Ludwig se na Petra zamračil a Francis na něj významně mrknul. Špinavý blondýn sklopil pohled. Maličko se zachvěl, když mu cosi plesklo o čelo. Zmateně se podíval na šklebícího se Francise a zmateného Ludwiga. Sáhl si na čelo, aby nahmatal cípek hvězdičky, kterou mu tam fousatý muž nalepil. Petr se zmateně vyklonil z řady. Chtěl vědět, jestli i ostatní státy mají svoje hvězdy na čele jako on. Neměli, honosili se jimi na hrudi a usmíval se na sebe. Teď když jsou součástí tohoto společenstva, tak jejich ekonomická situace bude lepší.

„Proč mám tu hvězdu na čele?" zeptal se zmateně malý národ. Ludwig si jen povzdychl a pokračoval s úchylným blondýnem pryč. Za sebou nechali jen zmateného Petra.

Znovu si sáhl na čelo a snažil se hvězdičku odloupnout. Nešlo to. Povzdechl si, pak bude muset někoho požádat o pomoc, aby jí dostal dolů.

* * *

„Rozvaž mě!" nakázal naštvaný a rudý špinavý blondýn smějícím se Prusku, nyní známému jako Východní Německo. Ten se nad ním nakláněl a ušklíbal se.

„Ne. Každý nový člen EU tohle musí podstoupit," usmíval se vesele a svlíkal Čecha pohledem. Ten se ještě jednou vzepřel, ale pouta držela fest. Znovu se na Gilberta upřeně podíval. Němec zatím nic nedělal, jen se tak nakláněl nad znehybněným národem a s úchylnou jiskrou v oku sledoval mladíka s hvězdou na čele. Tu tam měl, protože se mu jí stále nepodařilo odstranit.

„Když to… tedy tak je. Dělej, ale doufám, že bratra takhle přijme Ludwig," zamračil se na Gilberta a zavřel oči, připravujíc se na to co mělo přijít. Z těch zakládajících byl Ludwig nejmenší zlo.

Odpovědí mu bylo jen zasmání a polibek na chvějící se ústa. „Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem na tohle čekal," zašeptal albín.

* * *

Petr začal mít problémy se srdcem.

* * *

„Takže, jsem chtěl říct… au," Čech se naklonil nad řečnický pultík, bylo mu mdlo. Příšerně ho bolela hlava a bylo mu na zvracení. Byl celý bílý a potil se.

„Petr? Bratiek?" Slovák podepřel svého bratra a ten jen lapal po dechu. Starostlivě si ho prohlížel. Nelíbilo se mu, co se mu to stalo. Zrovna byl uprostřed své řeči ke státům EU, jejichž předsednictví mu připadlo.

„Vláda… padla?" dostal ze sebe nevěřícně špinavý blondýn a držel se za hlavu. Bolela ho jako střep, vznesla se velká vlna protestů. Přivřel oči a sykl bolestí. Ostatní národy ho pobaveně sledovali. Zároveň s bolestí a nevolností se dostavil čistý nefalšovaný vztek. Jak jen mohli? Ti jeho povrchní zapšklí a zastaralí politici! Jak jen si přál každého z nich pomalu a bolestivě zabít.

„Mon chér, nech staršího brášku, ať ti pomůže," nabídl se Francis a zamával na něj růží, kterou vzal, kdo ví kde. Jak Pavol, tak Petr po něm hodili ošklivý pohled. Francouz se stáhl, věděl, co dokázala jejich matka a tihle dva toho od ní zdědili asi nejvíc.

„Když padla vláda České republice, asi bychom měli zvolit nového předsedu," ozval se Arthur. Zamračeně sledoval Petra, který od sebe odstrčil bratra a s potížemi se narovnal.

„Já to zvládnu. Zažil jsem několik staletí, kdy mi nikdo neměl právo poroučet a pár měsíců bez vlády zvládnu taky!" Jeho hrdost mu nedovolila si od někoho vzít pomoc. Byl národ, který jako ostatní si tvrdě vybojoval svou nezávislost. Chtěl všem dokázat, že je schopný být i vůdcem. I když mu to zatím moc nešlo a na hlavu se mu vršil posměch celé Evropy, zvláště potom potupném článku a fotce Topolánka nahého na návštěvě u Italského premiéra.

Ještě jednou si všechny prohlédl nesmlouvavým pohledem a zamračil se. Znovu přešel k řečnickému pultíku. Srovnal si papíry a pak pevným hlasem začal číst svůj projev dál. Nehodlal nikomu ukázat jak moc je mu špatně, nechtěl ničí pomoc. Je silný a nikdo nemá právo mu říct něco jiného.

I když ho na prsou bolelo.

Pavol zakroutil hlavou a s povzdechem si sedl. Nerad viděl jak se jeho bratr takhle ničí.

* * *

„Je! Ty jsi uprostřed Evropy, že jo? Ten malej stát… Čečensko!" Petr se ani neobtěžoval se na Američana podívat. Skládal si svoje věci a snažil se vypadat v klidu, i když v duchu přemýšlel jestli, kdyby dal blondýnovi bombu na židli, by ho to poslalo na Měsíc. Nebo na Pluto, to by preferoval asi víc.

„Hej! Neignoruj hrdinu, když pro tebe má tak úžasnou nabídku!" Malý národ se na něj znuděně zadíval a zvedl obočí.

„Bože, vypadáš jako Iggy," blondýn protočil oči a pak se rozzářil. „Ale to je jedno, mám tenhle úžasnej nápad na postavení soustavy radarů, které by chránili Zemi před tím divným korejským komunistou."

„A se mnou mluvíš protože?" mladík nebyl pobaven. Buď tohle dopadne výbuchem, nebo ještě větším výbuchem. Ani jedno se mu nelíbilo. Jelikož on by byl asi hodně blízko epicentra exploze.

„Potřebuju nějakou Evropskou zemi, která je hodně blízko středu Evropy a asi hodně dobrý cíl. Co říkáš Čečensko?" Alfred popadl Petra za ruku a nadšeně se mu podíval do očí.

„Tak zaprvé nejsem Čečensko ale Česko. Za druhé celé jméno je Česká republika, zapamatuj si to. A za třetí…" mladík nemohl dokončit, za druhou ruku ho kdosi taky popadl a přitáhl si ho k sobě.

„Ale, padruk, nechceš mi odvést mého bratránka, da?" Rus se mile usmíval na Američana a táhl si Čecha k sobě. Alfred se ale nevzdával.

„Jen jsme probírali jakési obchodní záležitosti. To není nic pro Ruskou federaci," odvětil mu s úsměvem. I on zatáhl za ruku nebohého národa. Ten tam jen stál a zíral do prázdna. Tohle je jako za Studené války.

„Opravdu? Co ty na to Péťuška?" obě super velmoci se zadívaly na špinavého blondýna, který jim pohled ustrašeně opětoval. Američan s pohledem slibujícím otravování do soudného dne, pokud nepřijme a Rus s tichou hrozbou vybombardování Prahy, pokud přijme. Polknul a pak se jim jaksi vykroutil z rukou. Začal utíkat, křičíc na celé kolo, že na 68 nemůže, že byl dobrý socialista.

„Skvelé vy dva. Teraz bude zalezlej v pokoji a nič ho nedostane ven,_"_ Slovák je počastoval znechuceným pohledem. Sbalil se a odešel utěšit svého bratra. Minimálně v posteli, maximálně v koupelně. Ušklíbl se pro sebe. Tak jako tak, on dostane svého bratra.

„Hej, Roláku!" Alfred si vyhlédl nový cíl, raději ani nechtěl vědět proč se Slovák tak tváří, a Ivan se mile usmál. Přetahovat se o nejstaršího Západního Slovana, byla vždy legrace.

* * *

„Bostonstké pití čaje odstartovalo dlouho vlnu protestů," lektor pokračoval dál v přednášce a Petr se docela bavil. Kdyby jen věděl, že Americká revoluce začala hloupým rozlitím čaje, když mladý Alfred převrhl konvici. Pak se mu to docela zalíbilo a dělal to pravidelně.

Kdo mohl tušit, jak jen malichernosti dokáží ovlivnit budoucnost národů?

* * *

„Do toho! Kluci! Věříme vám!" Skandoval se zbytkem davu a na nic se neohlížel, že ostatní národy přítomné na tribuně VIP se na něj dívají s pohrdáním. Jeho hokejisté hráli úžasný hokej! Jsou to jeho hvězdičky a on na ně nenechá dopustit.

Ušklíbl se na Pavola a ten mu pohled oplatil. Pokud šlo o Česko-Slovenské derby, tak byla jejich rivalita pověstná. Několikrát se dokonce porvali na tribuně a musela je uklidňovat ochranka. Ale jelikož měli za zády Ivana, nechtěli to riskovat. A tak jen hlasitě povzbuzovali svoje hráče.

* * *

„Hej, ten zákrok Ovečkina nebyl fér!" vyjel Petr a vehementně se s Ivanem hádal.

„P… Petr j-je buď h-hodně statečný n-nebo š-šílený," zašeptal do Slovákova ucha chvějící se Raivis. Byl na své hokejisty hrdý, sice vždy prohráli, ale pro ně nebylo hlavní zvítězit, ale zúčastnit se.

„Od obojího trochu," zašeptal zpátky Slovák a sledoval jak se jeho dvojče tak tak vyhnulo ráně železnou trubkou.

* * *

„Tak a já jdu pryč," mladý Čech se zvedl po druhém gólu Lotyšska. „Na tohle se nedá koukat. Jen co Jágra trochu zraní, jde celý hokej do kytek? Kurva tohle mi neříkejte. Takovouhle píčovinu," naštvaně se podíval na Raivise, povzdechl si, svěsil hlavu a odešel.

O vítězství se dozvěděl přes SMS od bratra. Na hokej proti Finsku se ani nedostavil. Měl další olympioniky, na které se chtěl podívat. A hokejem byl zhnusený.

* * *

S nadšením sledoval mladou Sáblíkovou, jak její ladná a hlavně drobná postava krouží po oválu. Jestli vyhraje zlato i v poslední disciplíně, na jejíž start nastoupila, tak to už určitě přesvědčí ty papaláše nahoře, aby postavili v Čechách rychlobruslařský stadion!

„Jeeeeď!" ozval se stadionem jeho nadšený výkřik a Korejec s Holanďanem se na něj jen podrážděně podívali. Kdysi tohle byla jen jejich disciplína. A teď se do ní vetřel tenhle neopeřenec.

* * *

„A opravdu by si mi nemohl vrátit víza?" odpovědí mi byla rána hokejkou. Ani se nestačil vyhnout.

* * *

„No, nebylo to špatné, gratuluji vám všem," usmál se na všechny zástupce, kteří byli na zimních olympijských hrách. „Jsem na vás pyšný," každý si ale všiml, jak se vyhýbá pohledu na hokejisty. Sice ho trochu zklamal skiatlon a poslední padesátka, hokejisté však nejvíc. Kluci si tedy řekli, že na mistrovství světa se předvedou v plné parádě i bez Vokoukna.

* * *

Utíkal, za ním kdosi nebo cosi. Nechtěl se otočit. Byl nemocný, to si musel uznat, ale zažil horší časy. Léta kdy se nemohl zvednout z postele a byl zneužívám jako služka, matrace a kdo ví co ještě. Ale tohle bylo horší. Věděl, co je to za ním. Stín. Věc, které se bál každý národ. Když přišel Stín, znamenalo, to že Národ přestane existovat, rozplyne se ve Stínu a stane se jeho součástí.

„Kurva!" zařval a ještě víc zrychlil, napínal svaly, jak jen to šlo. Nechtěl zmizet. Nechtěl odejít, ještě nebyl tak starý, ale politika jeho státu ho zničila.

Zatočil do další temné uličky starodávné Prahy. Možná by mohl Stín setřást v temných a spletitých uličkách tohohle starodávného města.

Zakopl. S děsem v očích padal na zem a snažil se získat ztracenou rovnováhu. Nepodařilo se. Spadl na zem. Rychle se přetočil na záda. Stín byl skoro u něho. Jeho vidění a dech začali ztrácet na síle. Nemohl pokračovat. I dýchání ho bolelo. Pomalu nechal, aby jeho pohled potemněl.

Poslední co viděl, byla černá orlice na rudém pozadí s nádherně tmavýma očima, jak se vrhla na Stín. Pak už jen temnota.

* * *

**Za komentáře posílám pusy od Petra a Pavola ^^  
**

**Oba: Hej!  
**


	5. Cesta k rodičovství

**Poznámka Autorky: Další kapitolka ^^ ~3**

**Petr: Moje mila maličká roztomiloučká Salome se konečně ukázala *ťuťu ňuňu*  
Salome: Maminko! *spokojeně se mazlí z Petrem*  
Hoples: No, tak od těhle dvou vysvětlení čekat nemůžu... Pavo...le  
Pavol: *plánuje jak zabít Salome aby se to Petr nedozvěděl*  
Hoples: Ehm, Hetalie mi nepatří a psaním tého povídky nevydělávám absolutně nic... a teď se zdejchnu... *takticky ustupuje*  
**

* * *

„Pane? Pane!" slyšel hlas. Pohnul hlavou.

„Jste naživu!" ten hlas vypískl a cosi mu skočilo kolem krku. To ho dokonale zbavilo veškerého vzduchu v plicích. Pomalu otevřel oči. Všechno ho bolelo.

„Pane! Jsem tak ráda, že vás ta divná věc nedostala! Odehnala jsem jí baterkou." V náručí měl maličkou dívenku s rozcuchanými černými vlasy a krásnýma tmavýma očima. Její pleť byla lehce opálená, jak asi byla stále venku a na sluníčku. A tak krásně se na něj usmívala. Všiml si, že na sobě měla červené šatičky a červené lakýrky. V ruce svírala maličkou svítilnu, jejíž světlo pomalu sláblo. Dívka se na ní smutně podívala a zhasla jí.

„Už se nerozsvítí," poznamenala smutně. Petr si uvědomil, že mluví Pražským nářečím. Samohlásky vyslovovala dlouze a ještě tam byl takový zvláštní exotický podtón v její řeči. Prohlédl si jí pořádně. Byla špinavá a její šatečky byly na několika místech potrhané.

Nejnápadnější, ale asi byla žlutá stužka v jejích vlasech. Připomínala mu korunku. Chtěl k ní vztáhnout ruku, ale nemohl. Byl vyčerpaný a bolelo ho celé tělo. Sykl.

„Pane, pane, prosím, nenechávejte mě znovu samotnou, neumírejte!" dívka mu znovu skočila kolem krku, Petr si ani neuvědomil, že ho pustila. Z očí jí začali padat slzy velikosti hrachů.

„N-neboj, nic mi není," dostal ze sebe tiše a usmál se na plačící dívku. S vypětím všech sil zvedl ruku a setřel slzy z její tváře. Dívka se na něj šokovaně podívala. „Jen neplač, ano? Nesluší ti to," zašeptal, než omdlel.

* * *

_Píp, píp, píp…_

„Prosím, nechte se mě na něj podívat!"

_Píp, píp, píp…_

„Holčičko, jsme sice rádi, že jsi zavolala, ale nemůžeš tam jít."

_Píp, píp, píp…_

„Ale, ale, prosím! Musím toho pána vidět!"

_Píp, píp, píp…_

„Ne. Ochranka, odveďte jí."

_Pip-pip-pip_

„PANE!"

_Pip-pip-pip-pííííííííííííííí…_

„Fibriluje! Nabýt na 200!"

„Chyte jí!"

„Odveďte odsud to dítě!"

„Pozor! Ty elektrody jsou nabyté!"

„MAMI!"

_…ííííp, píp, píp, píp…_

_Píp, píp, píp…_

_Píp, píp, píp…_

„C-co se stalo?"

„Jsi naživu!"

„Jistě, že ano, maličká… uhm… jaké je vůbec tvoje jméno?"

„Nevím."

„Jak se ti líbí Salome, maličká."

„To je krásné jméno, maminko."

„Ehm…"

* * *

Maličká dívka od té chvíle v nemocnici neopustila Petra na krok. Neustále se ho držela za kalhoty a schovávala se za něj, jako by byl její opravdová máma. Presidenta to zlobilo, že si národ na schůze bere dítě a nevěnuje pozornost důležitým přednáškám, ale když se jen slůvkem zmínil o maličké Salome, tak se mu dostalo zamračení, pevně sevřených rtů a odmítavého postoje. Petr byl tvrdohlavý a Salome se stala středem jeho světa. Dívka okupovala skoro celý jeho volný čas. Hrál si s ní, zpíval jí, učil jí všechno, co sám uměl. A dívka mu to vracela obdivem a s nadšeným chováním dítěte.

Mladíkovi bylo, jako by o pár století omládl. Vrátila se mu chuť řešit problémy státu. Znovu se dokázal doopravdy smát a nemyslet na to, že málem zmizel z povrchu zemského.

Nezúčastnil se už několika jednání národů.

* * *

„Salome? Kde máš vůbec rodiče?" Petr vykouknul z kuchyně s vařečkou v ruce. Dívka si spokojeně malovala na stole v jeho útulném bytě v Praze. Sice preferoval svou malou chatku u jezera ve Středočeské vrchovině, taky to tam bylo pro maličkou zdravější, ale musel se připravit na nadcházející schůzi národů a proto byl v Praze.

„Nevím, vždy jsem byla sama," podotkla zamyšleně a pak se na Petra zářivě usmála. „Ale teď mám maminku." Mladík si jen povzdechl. Od té příhody v nemocnici mu dívka jinak neřekla. Zajímalo by ho, proč mu tak říká.

„Proč mi říkáš mami? Jsem přeci pán a páni jsou tatínci, ne?" posadil se k ní a zvědavě jí nakukoval přes rameno. Černovláska soustředěně vybarvovala omalovánky Čtyřlístku, které jí před nedávnem koupil. Něžně se na maličkou dívku usmál.

„Protože jsi mě přivedl na svět," odpověděla, po chvíli zamyšleného žmoulání růžové pastelky. Mladík zmateně zamrkal. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a přemýšlel. Po chvilce si ale uvědomil, že ač zosobnění národa, nemohl mít děti. Je přeci kluk! Jak jen nad tím mohl přemýšlet?

„Holčičko moje, to jsem nemohl. Jsem muž a ti nemůžou na svět přivést děťátko," řekl jí jemně a pohladil jí po vlasech. Posadil si jí na klín a zabořil nos do černých loken. Ty jí dosahovaly až po ramena, Petr dokonce Salome naučil se řádně o sebe starat. Ještě před týdnem mu utíkala z koupelny nahá, že se bojí vody. S česáním to taky byl věčný boj.

Dívka pokrčila rameny. „Já nevím, ale prostě vím, že to tak je. Jako to, že Praha je mi velmi blízká," řekla s tou dětskou umíněností a její hlas naznačoval, že ona to tak bera a prostě to tak je. Čech se usmál nad tou dětskou logikou. Už dlouho nebyl ve společnosti dětiček. Asi začal stárnout. Nad tím pomyšlením se zaškaredil. Oproti některým národům byl mladíček.

„Nepálí se tady něco?" dívka začichala. Petr se mohl přerazit, aby se dostal do kuchyně k zapomenutému hrnci na plotně.

„Ne! Moje knedlíky!" ozvalo se zoufalé zasténání. Salome se jen usmála a zatahala za červeno-žlutou stužku ve vlasech.

* * *

Dveře do jednací místnosti se rozrazili a Petr vešel dovnitř.

„Matthewe, kolikrát jsem ti říkal, ať jsi-„ Angličan se zarazil, když spatřil Český národ. Ten se rozhlížel po místnosti. Pohled mu padl na promítací plátno, kde se skvěla mapa České republiky, nyní rozdělená na několik částí, v legendě napsané státy, které si území údajně padlého národa rozdělí. Nejvíc mu asi vadilo, že se na velké části rozpínalo cosi, co neslo jméno „Bohemia Prussia."

„Koukám, že jste byli produktivní. Aspoň pár zasedání Rady Národů nepřišlo nazmar," pronesl Petr vesele a sednul si na své místo. Tam už ale byl Gilbert a tak ho překvapilo, když ho mladík zasedl.

„Hej! Jak se opovažuješ sedat si na Ore-sama! Někdo tak úžasný jako já, se nehodí jako židle!" Petr se na něj chladně podíval.

„Ale, Gilberte, ty jsi tady? Já si tě nevšiml. Na někoho, kdo už nemá existovat, jsi nějak živý, ne?" Čech měl hlas plný sarkasmu. Chvilku si s Prusem vyměňovali naštvané pohledy, než si Ludwig decentně odkašlal a proťal napjatou atmosféru, co se s příchodem Petra vytvořila.

„T-Tak když jsme všichni, můžeme pokračovat v prodiskutování světové krize," pohled nervózního Němce byl upřený do jeho papírů. Hlasitá rána ho donutila vzhlédnout. Mladý špinavý blondýn se na něj nevinně usmíval a Gilbert hlasitě německy klel na druhé straně pokoje.

„Petře!" Arthur okřikl ušklíbajícího se Čecha. Ten se uchechtl a přejel pohledem ostatní. Nikdo z nich nevypadal, jako by byl v top formě. Krize si na všech vybrala svou daň, vždyť to byla třetí velká taková katastrofa pro jejich ekonomiky. Petr se ale cítil dobře. Žádné příznaky, že by bylo něco v nepořádku, se u něj neprojevovaly.

„Copak? Stále jsem někdo, s kým by se mělo na zasedání počítat, sice si pro mě Stín přišel, ale jak vidíte, stále tu jsem," tohle prohlášení si vysloužilo několik překvapených zalapání po dechu a nevěřícné pohledy. Čech ale pokračoval chladným hlasem plným vzteku: „Ani jste nepočkali na oficiální rozpad České republiky a začali jste si rozdělovat území MÉHO státu," Petr dal důraz na slovo bmého/b a pokračoval dál zvednuvší se ze židle. Z očí mu sršely blesky. „Tak vám pánové a dámy něco řeknu. Český národ jen tak něco nezlomí. Ani krize! Ani politická nestabilita! Ni Germáni a Slované, dychtíc eóny po území náležící mému rodu, jenž se nikdá nepodrobil nadvládě cizího panovníka!" Pavol se vyjevil, jeho bratr pomalu ale jistě sklouzával k zastaralé Češtině, což viděl jen málokdy. Většinou se jeho bratr uchýlil k Moravštině nebo Slezkému nářečí, když byl naštvaný. Ale tohle bylo nové.

„A na krizi se milostivě nevymlouvejte! Pro národ není vizitkou jeho zdraví, neb jeho odvaha a srdce, jest čelí nástrahám a soustrastem nedobrého světa! Nechtěl jsem vám to říci, ale jste patetičtí. Slabý, pouhými odlesky zašlých časů a hrdosti," Petrův obličej byl zkřiven nenávistnou grimasou plnou pohrdání. Některé méně odolné národy se sesunuly pod tíhou jeho pohledu.

„Jak to, že ty nejsi zasažen," zeptal se Rakušák rychle, nikdy neviděl mladíka takhle rozpáleného, ale měl takový dojem, že jeho proslov by skončil defenestrací. Snažil se odvést pozornost ostatních od jeho výbuchu, protože i on se styděl. Bylo mu trapně, že si zabral určité území, na které měl už dlouho spadeno.

„Co jest vám do toho, drahý Rakouský příteli? Možno že setkání se Stínem mě posílilo, možno, že moje ekonomika, je v nebývale dobrém stavu nebo…" než se mohl mladík znovu rozohnit, rozlétly se dveře a dovnitř s jekotem vpadla tmavovlasá dívka v červené sukýnce a žluté halence.

„Mamí! Kde jsi byl? Já jsem se o tebe tak bála!" začala brebentit, jakmile se pověsila překvapenému Petrovi kolem krku, slzičky na krajíčku.

Čech byl chvíli překvapený, ale pak jeho pohled zjihl a dívku vzal do náruče. Vypadala, jako by jí bylo kolem sedmi osmi let.

„No tak, holčičko moje, říkal jsem ti, že půjdu na schůzi a ty jsi měla zůstat v pokoji. Ještě stále ti není dobře," něžně jí přiložil rty na čelo, aby zkontroloval její teplotu. Zamračil se.

„Omlouvám se, musím jí odnést do postele. Není jí dobře a musí se vyležet," Petr se omluvil, oči jen a jen pro Salome. Rychle odešel, než někdo stačil něco říct.

„Mami?" vydechlo pár národů najednou. Ten den začínal být divnější a divnější.

* * *

„Opravdu mu ta holka řekla mami?" vyjekl Alfred, trochu překvapený objevením dítěte. On sám byl několikanásobný otec 50 maličkých státečků, tedy už dospělých států, jemu stále připadali stále maličcí a jen jeho názor na tuhle věc se počítal. Ale ještě neslyšel, že někdo jiný by měl taky děti.

„Ano slyšeli jsme to. Děkujeme, že ze sebe zase děláš blba a poukazuješ na zjevné," Brit se na něj zamračil, hlas plný sarkasmu.

„Ivane? Neznamená to, že je Petr holka?" ozvala se tiše Ukrajina a její mladší bratr snad poprvé vyprskl vodku překvapením. Pár dalších států ztuhlo překvapením.

„Myslím, že jsem si jistý, že Péťuška je chlapec, sistra," dostal ze sebe Ruský národ a zrudl. Pohlavím Čech si byl jistý jako ničím. Hlavně díky pár hříšným nocím stráveným v přítomnosti řečeného národa.

Nikdo si nevšiml tichého Slováka, jak se vytratil z jednací místnosti a potichu se vydal za bratrem. Pevně svíral svou valašku a šel z něj strach. Oči upřeně se dívající před sebe dávaly vědět, jak moc chce vysvětlení. Vysvětlení co mu může dát jen jeden národ.

Někdo neznatelně zaklepal na dveře. Petr se ohlédl a pak se znovu podíval na maličkou dívku v posteli. Její tělo bylo sužováno teplotou a celou noc prokašlala. Jako dobrý otec se jí snažil ulevovat, jak to jen šlo. Ale ona nebyla jen tak obyčejná dívka a tohle nebylo jen obyčejné nachlazení. Jak dívku už několik nocí sledoval, uvědomil si, jak mu na ní záleží. Nechtěl odejít od postele, na které ležela. Druhé a naléhavější zaklepání mu napovědělo, že návštěvník se jen tak nedá odbýt. Opatrně položil malou ručku, a když se dívka neklidně zavrtěla, dal jí pusu na čelo a zašeptal tichá slova na uklidnění.

„Co chcete?" zavrčel podrážděně po otevření dveří. Venku stál Pavol a netvářil se moc přátelsky, jediný pohled přes bratrovo rameno, mu řekl, že ta divná dívka stále spí. Vytáhl ho tedy na chodbu. Petr vypadal jako by nic nechápal, když ho jeho mladší sourozenec přirazil ke stěně.

„Kto je to?" zasyčel Slovák. Držel bratra v šachu a nedal mu místo jak utéct. To stačilo, aby se dozvěděl, co chtěl. Čech měl totiž tu nešťastnou vlastnost mluvit pravdu v tu nejhorší možnou chvíli. Sice v poslední době se to naučil jaksi taksi potlačovat. Ale stále dokázal některé národy vytočit svou pravdomluvností.

„Moje dcera," Petrův hlas byl bez emocí stejně jako jeho pohled. Sledoval Pavola a přemýšlel, jestli jeho bratr žárlí. Maličko se ušklíbl. „Doufám, že nežárlíš, bratříčku."

Pavol se zamračil a přesunul jednu ruku na Petrův krk. Přitlačil, doufaje, že Petra vystraší. Čech se pod jeho dotekem roztřásl, oči doširoka otevřel a začal se bránit, lapaje po dechu. Útočník se zamračil, jeho stisk nebyl tak silný a ani tak vyzývavý, aby bratra stimuloval. On věděl o citlivosti blondýnova krku.

„Nech maminku na pokoji," zašeptal hlásek plný nenávisti. Oba národy se otočily ke dveřím, které odhalovaly dívku v žluto-červeném pyžamu. Mračila se na strýce. Petr se rychle vykroutil z jeho sevření a objal dívku.

„Neměla bys ještě vstávat, Salome. Ještě nejsi zdravá!" Mladík rychle prohlédl dívku a odnesl jí dovnitř. Holčička se stále mračila na Pavola a ten v jejím pohledu vyčetl, že její mamince nikdo ubližovat nebude. Ona se o to postará. Pohledy přerušilo až prásknutí dveří starostlivého národa.

Pavol pootevřel dveře, když zaslechl, jak někdo začal hrát na kytaru.

_ „Něžná i proradná,  
Krutá i bezradná,  
Plamen i červánek  
Ďábel i beránek,  
Cukr i sůl."_

Slovák se neodvážil narušit písničku, o které věděl, že je jedna z Petrových nejzamilovanějších. Sednul si na chodbě opřený o veřeje a poslouchal, tichý hlas svého bratra. Hrál na kytaru, což už dlouho neudělal. Spíš ho našel, jak si zlost vybíjel na bubnech. Kytaru do ruky bral zřídka.

A teď hrál pro tu dívku.

_ „U vůně hřebíčku,  
U rytmu střevíčků,  
Císař dnes mi slíbil,  
Za tanec přislíbil,  
Království půl."_

„Ale jako nemohl jsem mu jako dovolit, aby tě jako absolutně ob-„

„Pšt! Petr zpívá," zasyčel sedící Pavol na Felikse s Torisem. Blondýn jen zamrkal a zaposlouchal se. Pak bez řečí stáhnul svého kamaráda na zem. Položil mu hlavu na rameno a s malým úsměvem se zaposlouchal do melodie.

Něžný hlas nepřestával zpívat.

_ „Salome, noc už je na sklonku,  
Salome, podobnas úponku,  
Podobna kytaře,  
Pro svého vladaře.  
Salome, tančí."_

Tmavovlasá dívka na posteli se unaveně usmívala. Tuhle písničku zbožňovala, zpívalo se tam o ní, sice jí moc nerozuměla, ale milovala, když jí její rodič zpíval. Bylo na něm vidět, jak moc si hudbu užívá a to byla taky jediná doba, kdy v jeho očích neviděla tu skrývanou starost a bolest. Chtěla být ještě chvilku vzhůru. Ještě pár chvil, aby si mohla užít tuhle vzácnou chvíli.

_ „Salome, sťali už Křtitele,  
Salome, usměj se vesele,  
Točíš se ve víru,  
Ústa jak upírů,  
Krví ti planou,  
Salome."_

Tuhle část neměl Petr moc rád. To byl taky důvod, proč se dlouho vytáčel, než tu písničku své maličké zazpíval.

Teď ale měl oči zavřené, cítil se v klidu a jen zpíval. Protože to bylo to, co chtěl. To bylo to, co miloval. A chtěl, aby Salome, pochopila, že chce vidět její úsměv a chce v ní probudit lásku k hudbě a umění.

_ „Noci už ubývá,  
Císař se usmívá,  
Pokojně mohu žít,  
Všeho lze použít,  
Pro dobrý stát!"_

Ivan se před dveřmi zastavil. Zamyslel se. Tuhle písničku už kdysi slyšel. Petr mu jí už hrál, společně s jinými. Tehdy se mu nelíbila, byla v ní pravda, která tehdy nesměla být vyřčena. Ale teď byla jiná. Slyšel v ní lásku k životu, lásku ke svobodě a hlavně lásku k hudbě a minulosti. K pravdě.

Usmál se a opřel se o stěnu nedaleko ostatních, co se u pootevřených dveří zastavili.

_ „Možná ho napadlo,  
Prastaré říkadlo.  
Dějiny když tvoří se,  
Pro hlavy na míse,  
Nemá se štkát!"_

Vytrénovaný hlas čistě vytvářel melodická slova a držel notu, tam kde měl a jak měl. Prsty laskaly struny, vytvářely melodii, která jen podkreslovala tesknou a prapodivnou píseň na dobrou noc. Mnozí už jen poslouchali se zavřenýma očima.

_ „Salome,netanči nechceš-li,  
Salome, hosté už odešli,  
Jenom roj komárů,  
Dopíjí z pohárů,  
Krůpěje vína."_

Petrovi před očima probleskla vzpomínka, ale rychle jí zaplašil. To už se nestane, ne v téhle době. Ne když má Salome a o koho bojovat. Teď už nebude jen tak stát a přihlížet. Nenechá se zbít. Bude bojovat. Nebude poslouchat příkazy někoho jiného.

Jeho hlas nabral na síle.

_ „Salome, trochu si pobledla,  
Salome, v koutku si usedla,  
Víčka máš šedivá,  
Nikdo se nedívá,  
_

_Salome, pláčeš?"_

Poslední slova Petr zašeptal a naklonil se nad spící dívku. Usmál se. Něžně jí políbil na dobrou noc, opřel kytaru nedaleko o skříňku a sám zívnul. Ale než si mohl dopřát spánku, musel ještě něco zařídit. Musel se omluvit ostatním národům, že tak odešel z jednání. Vyšel ze dveří a zmateně se zastavil.

Skoro všichni co znal, byli před jeho dveřmi. Roderich sušil Elizabetě oči, Ivan se smutně usmíval, Gilbert seděl naštvaně na druhé straně chodby a pár dalších jen tak postávalo, nebo posedávalo u stěn.

„Omlouvám se," zašeptal mladík s hřejivým úsměvem a podíval se na bratra, který usnul s hlavou v klíně Felikse, jenž taky klimbal opřený o Torise. Ten se na ně jen usmíval.

Když si všimli Petra, mnozí se jen otočili a odešli, jiní ho poplácali po rameni a usmáli se. Ostatní počkali, až znovu vejde do pokoje a zavře dveře. Měli o čem přemýšlet.

* * *

**Za komentáře se Petr a Pavol svléknou!**

**Oba: *fláknou Hoples*  
Hoples: x.x *K.O. v prvním kole***


End file.
